<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Car Sickness and Apologies by MinervaJoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119870">Car Sickness and Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana'>MinervaJoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Han Felix and Minho are in the background, Sickfic, emeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin gets car sick when Jeongin takes shot-gun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Car Sickness and Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members of Stray Kids were taking a trip down to Daegu, to go sight-seeing and to see if they couldn't get more inspiration for their next album. They had everything packed in the van for a three day trip. Now all they had to do was decide on who sits where.</p><p>"I call shot-gun!" Yelled Jeongin before Hyunjin could. "Jeongin, I need to sit shot-gun. I get carsick, remember?" Hyunjin tried to get Jeongin to give him the front seat, but Jeongin just fought back. "Hyung, you always use that excuse to get the front seat, but you've never been sick once. I think you’re just making up an excuse to nab the front seat. It’s not fair and it’s about time somebody else gets a turn.” Jeongin got into the passenger side front seat and Hyunjin looked to Chan for help, but Chan just shook his head and got in the driver’s seat while motioning for everyone else to get in as well. Hyunjin, unfortunately, ended up in the back of the van next to Seungmin. He knew that this car ride was not going to go well.</p><p>Hyunjin knew it would only be around a two hour car ride if traffic was good, but if he was going to get carsick, which he knew he would, he was going to start getting sick within the first thirty minutes. Twenty minutes into the trip Hyunjin felt the all too familiar sensation of his stomach beginning to rebel at being in a moving vehicle. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and started to take deep breaths, in hopes that breathing would make the sensation go away. He was so preoccupied with his discomfort, that he didn’t notice Seungmin watching his every movement.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Seungmin, who was sitting next to Hyunjin for the car ride, heard Hyunjin’s stomach rumble followed by a wet sounding burp. “Chan-hyung, I don’t think Hyunjin was lying about getting car sick. I think we need to pull over.” Seungmin called to the front of the car with slight panic in his voice. Chan swore, as they weren’t anywhere near an exit. He would have to settle for pulling over to the side of the road. As soon as Chan had stopped the car, Hyunjin tried to get fully out of the van, but only managed to get to the door before he threw up.</p><p>The first round only lasted around thirty seconds. Hyunjin managed to get out of the car and get a couple feet away, before launching into another round of spewing his guts. Hyunjin could barely take in a breath in between heaves. It got to the point where he almost started choking. Changbin came up behind him and started pounding his back. After two minutes, Hyunjin was finally done. He decided to sit on the ground for a little bit to regroup before getting back in the van. </p><p>Jeongin came up to him a couple moments later holding a water bottle and looking rather sheepish. “Here hyung, I thought you might need this.” Jeongin handed Hyunjin the water bottle, as he too sat on the pavement. “I’m sorry I accused you of using car sickness as an excuse to ride shot-gun. It’s very clear now that it wasn’t an excuse and that you really do get car sick.” Jeongin gave Hyunjin puppy dog eyes as he begged for forgiveness. Hyunjin readily accepted the apology and after a few more minutes, got into the car. This time in the front seat. The trip down to Daegu carried on with a couple more minor incidents, since Hyunjin’s stomach hadn’t had time to fully recover. Aside from the puking, the eight boys enjoyed their trip to Daegu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>